utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
SMILE MAGIC (song)
The first track from [[Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Ittoki Otoya|'Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Ittoki Otoya']], by Ittoki Otoya, voiced by Terashima Takuma. Translation With this warm melody, There’s no more sadness! A song to “believe in” At the crossroads without anyone else, Standing on my own (Hold me, hold me… A heart Hold me, hold me… So gentle) The warmth I’d sought after clasped tightly in my right hand (Tell me, tell me… Tell me…about this warmth) But I found it! (I believe you!) Surely, (You believe me!) my feelings (With this harmony) are changing I want to tell you with a few words, “Hey, you’re not alone!” Soon those tears will drift up to the heavens And transform into the floating clouds Then when it rains, in a shower of shining sunlight, It’ll become a beautiful rainbow And then…into your smile Before you know it, everyone will probably Grow up into adults (Hold you, hold you… I won’t forget Hold you, hold you… Absolutely not) Chasing every breeze, moving towards your dreams (Wish you, wish you… Those dreams…no matter what) Straight ahead, (We believe it!) Always (We believe it!) In the depths of my heart (With this harmony) So strongly, Let’s look ahead unafraid! Reach out to the brightness So now everyone is moving forward And painting their own stories Stumbling a little, wanting to cry sometimes, Whenever that happens, I want you To remember this song… (Lalala… We believe it!) (Lalala… With this harmony) With this warm melody, There’s no more sadness! Believe in yourself! There’s no replacement for your own story It’ll become a beautiful rainbow And then…into your smile (Lalala…) (Lalala… Uh) (Lalala…) Thank you… Thanx to my friends!Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ Romaji attakai MERODI mou sabishiku wa nai yo “shinjiru” o uta e dare mo inai KUROSURŌDO de hitori tachitsukusu (Hold Me x2　kokoro o Hold Me x2　yasashiku) nukumori motometa migite　gutto nigitte sa (Tell Me x2 oshiete… nukumori o) But I Found It (I Believe You)　kitto (You Believe Me)　omoi tachi wa (HĀMONĪ ni)　kawaru tsutaetai hitokoto ga arunda “kimi wa ne, mou hitori janai” to namida wa yagate　oozora e maiagatte kumo ni kawatte ukabu soshite ame ni nari　hikaru taiyou o abi kirei na　niji ni natte soshite sa… egao e itsushika minna wa tabun otona ni natte sa (Hold You x2　wasurenai Hold You x2　zettai) sorezore no kaze o otte　yume ni tabidatsu (Wish You x2 sono yume… itsu made mo) massugu ni (We Believe It)　zutto (We Believe It)　mune no oku de (HĀMONĪ ni)　tsuyoku kowagarazu ni mae o miyou yo te o nobashite　kagayaki e soshite minna wa　jibun no monogatari o tsumugi egaite susumu chotto wa tsumazuki　chotto wa naitari shite sonna toki wa　kono uta o omoidashite hoshii… (Lalala…　We Believe It) (Lalala…　HĀMONĪ ni) attakai MERODĪ mou sabishiku wa nai kara jibun jishin o shinjite kakegae no nai　kimi iro no SUTŌRĪ kirei na　niji ni natte soshite sa… egao e (Lalala…) (Lalala…Uh) (Lalala…) arigatou…　Thanx To My Friends Kanji あったかいメロディ もう寂しくはないよ 「信じる」を歌へ 誰もいないクロスロードで 一人立ち尽くす (Hold me×2　心を Hold me×2　優しく) 温もり求めた右手　ぐっと握ってさ (Tell me×2 教えて…温もりを) But I found it (I belive you)　きっと (You belive me)　想い達は (ハーモニーに)　変わる 伝えたい一言があるんだ 「君はね、もう一人じゃない」と 涙はやがて　大空へ舞い上がって 雲に変わって浮かぶ そして雨になり　光る太陽を浴び 綺麗な　虹になって そしてさ…笑顔へ いつしかみんなはたぶん 大人になってさ (Hold you×2　忘れない Hold you×2　絶対) それぞれの風を追って　夢に旅立つ (Wish you×2 その夢…いつまでも) まっすぐに (We believe it)　ずっと (We believe it)　胸の奥で (ハーモニーに)　強く 怖がらずに前を見ようよ 手を伸ばして　輝きへ そしてみんなは　自分の物語を 紡ぎ描いて進む ちょっとはつまずき　ちょっとは泣いたりして そんなときは　この歌を 思い出してほしい… あったかいメロディー もう寂しくはないから 自分自身を信じて かけがえのない　君色のストーリー 綺麗な　虹になって そしてさ…笑顔へ (Lalala…) (Lalala…Uh) (Lalala…) ありがとう…　Thanx to my friendsFrom kasi-time.com (Japanese) Trivia *This song was used as an insert song for Episode 05 of Maji LOVE 2000% (2nd Season).From broccoli.co.jp (Japanese) References Category:Music Category:Lyrics Category:Idol Song Category:Ittoki Otoya Category:Songs on Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE 2000%